Noctis Lucis Caelum
by SmuttMonkee
Summary: The Romeo & Juliet that was never told.  Noctis & OFC .
1. Chapter 1

**Noctis Lucis Caelum.**

**Chapter 1.**

He stood as still and as silent as a statue, his father circling him slowly, an approving look on his hard and aged face. "You are ready." He stated, continuing to circle his youngest child.

"I am." His son replied calmly, keeping his line of vision straight, standing in a soldier's position.

"What is your objective?" His father tested him.

"To go to our enemy, to become one of them." The younger man replied, his tone staying the same.

"Yes." He smiled. "Who is your target?"

"Azzius." He snarled slightly, the anger boiling in his veins just by hearing and saying the name.

"And what must you?" His father asked, his own tone becoming more frantic and manic.

"I must KILL him."

_This chapter's only shorter than the rest, because it's kind of the prologue/introduction._


	2. Chapter 2

**Noctis Lucis Caelum.**

**Chapter 2.**

Eva was getting increasingly frustated with herself by the minute.

'Yeah, good. I'm lost! How did this happen! I should have just listened to dad and stayed within the walls - No. That was the whole point of me storming out, I can't take it back now. Ugh!

She was snapped out of her rambling thoughts when she heard a loud banging sound.

She jumped slightly, being caught off guard and looked up only to see that it was a trash can that had fallen over. She frowned slightly, suddenly feeling a little uneasy and slowly continued walking down the dusty, quiet roads, keeping her eyes open for any movement and her ears open for the slightest sound.

Suddenly, another trash can, a few meters in front of her toppled over all on it's own. She stopped and watched it curiously. There was no wind tonight, so what the hell was going on?

Again, the trash can next to it toppled over and then all of the them along the road in sight toppled over in union.

Her eyes widened when all of the trash cans lifted into the air, seemingly on their own and began flying at great speed towards her. In reflex, her left hand grabbed the handle of her twin-bladed, meter long Japanese Samurai sword, pulling it from behind her waist and holding it in front of her.

The blade, in front of her face and across her body, sliced through each trash can. She held the blade in place, using most of her strength to do so while the can split and tossed onto the road either side of her. She sighed quietly to herself, flicking her blade in her tight grasp to her side and looked around.

"Show yourself!" She demanded through an angry yell.

Suddenly, a deep cackle surrounded her, bellowing through her ears and racking her brain.

She winced slightly at the harshness of how loud it was, glaring into the air in front of her.

"I said, show yourself!" She yelled again, holding up her sword with emphasis.

The cackle surrounded her once again and this time it didn't stop until a huge gust of wind and dust whirled up a few meters in front of her. It lasted a few seconds until it slowly died down to reviel a tall, butch man.

He was clearly bulky in muscle under his tight, black pants and Turtle neck jumper. His eyes were the blackest she had ever seen with dark circles around them, an evil clearly lingering in them and his hair was long and white, though spiked up in odd angles. His skin was deathly pale and maybe once he was quite handsome, but now he just looked sick, like he was dying.

"Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me!" She yelled in a demanding tone once again, keeping a hard glare on him.

He smirked at her. "Kill you? What gave you that impression?" He asked smugly, taking a few slow steps towards her.

She glared even harder at him, if that were possible and stepped forward, pointing her sword up towards him. "Don't come any closer. I asked you a question." She said in a dangerous tone.

He smirked at her once again. "You asked me two." He teased.

She gritted her teeth slightly, grasping her sword even tighter, her knuckles turning pure white. "Who are you?" She asked him finally.

He grinned at her. "My name is Kraven. We have someone in common, you and I." He stated knowingly.

"And who is that?" She asked in a bored tone, but secretly wanting to know. "I know him as Azzius, but I think you call him "daddy"." He grinned widely at her.

She frowned slightly, lowering her sword. "How do you know my father?" She asked him in a threatening tone, lifting her sword to him again.

"He and I were good friends once, but that was a long time ago. He stole something prescious from my brother and I." He said, his tone lowering at that last part, his expression slightly angry, before looking back up at her and giving her an evil smile. "And now I'm going to steal something back." He smirked at her, grabbing the blade in his leather clad hand.

Her eyes widened slightly when she didn't even get the chance to struggle. He had ripped the sword from her grip and thrown it aside before fly kicking her in the stomach.

She went flying at least 50 meters back, landing with a thud. She rolled over onto her side, trying to get up, but in an instant he was beside.

He looked down at her and smirked before bending down and grabbing her by the throat.

She clawed at his hand with her fingernails, choking as his grip kept tightening.

Suddenly, a pair of black leather clad hands slipped up around Kraven's shoulders and placed themselves on either side of him face. In literally half a second, the mysterious hands cracked his head to the side and intantly, Eva fell to the floor choking and softly rubbing her aching neck.

Kraven fell to the floor beside her.

She looked over at him before punching him in his emotionless face.

"It's okay, he's dead." Came a soft, but deep, masculine voice.

She looked up and immediatly held a glare to the stranger, even though he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

His hair was the darkest silver, it almost looked black and his eyes were the deepest of blue oceans. He was quite tall, with a lean, slender, though muscley build. His arms were incredible.

"I had everything under control." She snapped at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Not from where I was standing." He said, holding the smallest smile.

She stood up and glared at him. "Then run along." She snapped again, brushing past him and walking back up the road, the way she was going in the first place.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noctis Lucis Caelum.**

**Chapter 3.**

Eva found herself frustrated once again and this time it was, because that strange and handsome man that had just saved her life was following closely beside her.

She turned to her left to face him, noticing him looking at her curiously.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? And why are you following me!" She said, her voice coming out as more of a screech at that last question.

He raised his brows at her. "Why are you so aggressive?" He asked her curiously, though slightly seemingly a bit annoyed... Or, hurt, maybe?

"Look, if it's my gratitude for saving my life that you're after, then I thank you very much, but now I really have to get home before my dad kills me." She said, rushing her speech slightly before stalking off.

He stood in thought for a moment before realizing she had walked off. He quickly snapped out of it and jogged up to catch up to her.

He walked beside her once again. "What's your name?" He asked her insistantly.

She sighed, he was annoying, but he was gorgeous, in an annoying way.

"Eva. What's yours?" She thought she might as well put a name to the stunning face.

He seemed to pause for a moment before replying. "Noctis." He said rather quietly.

She frowned for a moment, glancing at his craven black and silver shining spikes of hair before it finally clicked in her head.

"Not," She paused. "Prince Noctis?" She asked, seemingly unsure.

He looked at his boots, nodding slightly before looking up at her. "Princess?" He asked her, arching his brow.

She nodded back at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed outside the castle?" She asked with interest.

He glanced at her. "What about you?" He asked her back.

She averted her eyes from his swollowing gaze. "Um, stupid teenage rebellion." She replied sheepishly.

"How old are you?" He asked her, his brow raised in curiousity.

She looked back up at him. "19. You?" She asked back.

"20." He replied, looking ahead as they continued walking.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Kind of the same thing. He still treats me like a child." He said, shaking his head sightly just thinking about it.

She nodded. "I know how you feel."

He sighed quietly. "Ever since my mother died he's done nothing else. I felt suffocated."

She gave him a curious look. "So, what, you ran away?" She asked, clearly surprised for some reason.

"I guess you could put it that way, yes." He replied calmly.

"Where are you gonna go, though?" She asked, her voice laced in wonder.

He looked at her, holding eye contact. "I was actually hoping to live this side of the boarder." He said, his voice actually laced with hope.

She gave him another surprised look. "Um, wouldn't you, I dunno, say, get killed? I'd get killed if I did the same to your father's Kingdom, wouldn't I?" She asked cusiously, looking back at him.

He gave her a small smile. "Well, since the King happens to be your father, maybe you could arrange a meeting for us so that I could explain. Of course, I would surrender to him and his demands and I would be on his side, should a battle arise between my father and him." He stated, almost a little too formally.

She raised her brows at him. "But why? I just ran away to piss my dad off for a few hours and got lost, but you're giving up everything you love and know and all for what? Because your father is a control freak? You should talk to every girl in the world for that. What's this really about? Did he do something to you?"

She was truely baffled.

Maybe it was a trick?


End file.
